Into the unkwnown
by GIsNotEvenMyRealName
Summary: Coco and Fox find each other after the fall of Beacon academy


It was still dark when I left. The shattered moon still hung low in the sky with no signs of the rising sun but that was to be expected as it was currently still early spring and a chill still lingered in the air.

The moonlight made the cobblestones I walked upon shine like silver until I turned a corner and was hit by the large shadow of my destination.

The forest that surrounded the town was thick with large old trees and vegetation. Most people who entered would be stuck with fear as no matter the time of year darkness always covered the winding path that ran through it and Grimm were known to lie in the shadows waiting.

Clutching my weapon, which was in its bag form, tightly I made the first steps into the forest. I'm not sure if it was the mornings chilly air or the overall creepy ness of the place that made me shiver but I decided to pull my jacket more closer to me. After the fall of Beacon my team was split up and with long range communication unavailable I had no way for finding them. I wished everyday for the last 5 months that I could hear their voices and exchanged stories about what happened to them after that night. I wanted to tell them that I wanted to fight more and that being dragged back to my mother was the last thing I ever wanted.

The forest was strangely quiet, the slight rustle of my clothes and the click of the buckle on my boots being the only thing I could hear. I longed to be back with my team at this point, to know they were safe.

I though of what they would do if they walked with me now.

A snap of a twig drew back to my attention to the surroundings. I saw nothing but the shadows of the trees around me and the silence quickly became unnerving to me.

Suddenly a finger landed before me, almost automatically I attacked the darkened form,my bag having a heavy impact on were I guessed the head would be.

The person fell to the floor and began to grown in pain while holding their head to their hands.

"Wow Coco you still got it." The spoke and I froze for I knew that voice like it was my own.

"Is..is it really you?" I asked in disbelief, as if the forest had been playing a trick on me.

"The one and only." He said while standing and brushing off the dirt of himself. In moonlight I saw his face more clearly and examined it in detail to take in the features of which I had missed more than I would like to admit.

As my emotions caught up with me I dropped my weapon and jumped into his arms holding onto him tightly.

"Woah." He exclaimed unsteadily as he regained his balance and also wrapped his arms around me for support. "Hey...don't cry I found you didn't I." He hushed me as tears streamed down my cheeks. "I never stopped looking."

I wiped away the water from my eyes and brought my face closer to his and with no warning to him pressed our lips together.

To my surprise he kissed back, I felt the scars that littered his face and the wondered if one day he would tell me the stories behind them. His arms still holding me closely to him I carefully dropped my legs back down to the ground and the difference in height broke off our kiss.

"I'm so sorry Fox. I tried so hard to protect everyone but it wasn't enough, I couldn't even keep my team together." I buried my face into his chest but the tears did not fall. Fox said nothing as he raised his hand to gently run his fingers through my hair. It had always been his favourite thing to touch, he told me the night after the fight against Emerald and Mercury. He had carried me from the battle field while Velvet assorted Yatsuhashi to the medics. Once we had returned to the dorm room he placed the me on his bed, as it was the closest, and perched on the edge of his bed began to trace light finger tips across my face. I had stared into his blank eyes as he traced my hairline before drawing back to remove my hat. I melted into his touch as he ran the scared fingers though my short hair.

It had been my intention to run away tonight and escape the clutches of my controlling mother. She had insisted that I come home where she thought it was safe. This wasn't home, it never had been. Beacon had been the only place I had called home but it was taken, so for now wherever I end up Fox will be my home.

The blind boy took my hand in his and placed a soft kiss to my knuckles.

"I once vowed to follow you as my leader and as my partner. Beacon may be gone and the team may be scattered but." He paused and kissed me. This wasn't like before. This was love. "Coco I want to be with you for as long as possible, to protect you and love you until I die."

"Fox I don't what to say." I hesitated and looked up at him. After a few moments of thought I gave him a answer. "Fox Alister when we met in that hellhole forest I knew I had found someone I could rely on, I didn't care that you couldn't see me or didn't know my family name I fell for all of you, from your scars to your sarcasm." I was sure he could feel the heat that had rose to my cheeks as I blushed.

"Where should we go?" Fox asked.

"I don't care as long as I'm with you." I replied kissing his cheek. As we began walking through the forest our hands became intertwined and we continued into the unknown.


End file.
